mylegonetworktrademarketfandomcom-20200213-history
Flamethrower13's Store
New My Lego Network Store You can always try to make me lower the prices. If I do not respond in one day you get the item FREE! (If already free then you get 50 clicks to your page) COMING SOON BobaFett2's Ninja Market! Rank 0 Apple 1 click Apple Pie 2 clicks Rank 1 Apple Butter 2 clicks Drone Bee 5 clicks Worker Bee 5 clicks Better Bee 5 clicks Best Bee 5 clicks Honey Pot 7 clicks Mason Jar 2 clicks Red Flower FREE! Potted Plant 1 click Strawberry 2 clicks Strawberry Jam 5 clicks Rank 2 Giant 15 clicks Millstone 10 clicks Beaver 10 clicks Heroic Story 1 click Lumber 1 clicks Wind Mill Tilter 1 clicks Rank3 Engine 5 clicks Tire 2 clicks Solar Power Cell 1 clicks Shocks 2 clicks Muffler 3 clicks Carburetor 2 clicks Nitro 5 clicks Rank 4 Dino Scale 5 clicks Dino Fang 5 clicks Dino Horn 5 clicks Rough Diamond 10 clicks Rough Ruby 10 clicks Rough Sapphire 10 clicks Rank 5 Gypsum 5 clicks (10 if rank 6 or higher) Loose Spark 7 clicks Nail 1 click Pipe 5 clicks (10 if rank 6 or higher) Form 20B FREE Digging Fine Receipt 10 clicks Roofing Permit 90 clicks Plumbing Permit 90 clicks Electrical Permit 90 clicks Foundation Permit 90 clicks Rank 6 Hit Single 1 clicks Gold Album 10 clicks Platinum Album 30 clicks Starreyed's Autograph 2 clicks Acoustic Guitar 10 clicks Electric Guitar 10 clicks Microphone 10 clicks Saxophone 20 clicks Bass Guitar 10 clicks Drums 10 clicks Synth 10 clicks Circuit Board 10 clicks Hypnotic Frequency Machine 1 click Rank 7 I am only Rank 6 So I might not have it. Elemental Wind Elemental Earth Elemental Fire Elemental Water Totemic Feed 2 clicks Totemic Hawk Totemic Mountain Lion Totemic Owl Totemic Snake Totemic Turtle Totemic Wolf Rank 8 Bowman Catapult 15 clicks Dragon Pikeman 20 clicks Knight House of Mantles Victory Banner House of Gauntlets Victory Banner Fairy Dust 15 clicks Philosophical Stone Shield of Cunning Shield of Discipline Shield of Endurance Shield of Justice Shield of Kindness Shield of Resilience Shield of Speed Shield of Strength Rank 9 Cruiser Command Center Cruiser Defense System Cruiser Hull Cruiser Navigation System Cruiser Stealth System Cruiser Thruster Cruiser Warp Drive Cyrogentic Sleep Unit 200 hit singles or 900 clicks Nebular Crystal 25 clicks Rank 10 Dreaming Beam Access Code 1 Dreaming Beam Access Code 2 Dreaming Beam Access Code 3 Dreaming Beam Access Code 4 Dreaming Beam Access Code 5 The Secret Satellite and Me 100 clicks BIONICLE Rock Salt 5 clicks Stinger Oath 15 clicks Thornax FREE! Thornax Stew 5 clicks Bonehunter Blade 25 clicks Red Pearls 1 click Iconox's Favor 1 click Ancient Spear 20 clicks LEGO Factory (Star Justice / Space Skulls) Space Fuel Cell 5 clicks Stolen Data Crystal 110 clicks Space Probe 10 clicks LEGO Universe Plastic Pellets 10 clicks Koi Sushi 15 clicks Cannon Scraps 15 clicks Sea Monster Bait 15 clicks Starter Packs Rank 1 ..................................6 apples ........................................................................... 2 clicks Rank 2...................................2 giants,2 millstones,50 lumber,1 beaver............................ 75 clicks Rank 3...................................100 solar power cells, 20 tires, 1muffler,1 shock..................150 clicks Rank 4...................................30 dino scales, 3 rubys, 3 dimond,3 sapphire........................100 clicks Rank 5....................................10 loose sparks, 10 gypsum, 10 pipe, 200 nails....................300 clicks Rank 6....................................300 hit singles.........................................................................250 clicks